


Be My Fairytail Valentine (Repost from previous accounts)

by MillennialStarGazer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Poetry, Romance, Romantic love, multi-ship, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillennialStarGazer/pseuds/MillennialStarGazer
Summary: What a splendid day of sublime couples' delight for Fairy hearts to take flight! An exploration of the romance and different kinds of love through the eyes of the Fairytail couples and characters on Valentine's Day set not too long after the events of the final arc. (Possible Slight Au) multi-ship Valentine's Day fic in the form of a poem which was originally a gift for the lovely  goddesofimortality  as part of both the  fairytailvalentinesexchange  and Vera's Prompt Challenge 2018 (from  fic-writer-appreciation ) -enjoy!
Relationships: Alzack Connell/Bisca Mulan, Asuka Connell/Bisca Mulan, Cana Alberona/Laxus Dreyar, Charle | Carla/Happy, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Freed Justine/Mirajane Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi/Millianna, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel & Happy & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Pantherlily/Shagotte (Fairy Tail), Rogue Cheney/Minerva Orland, Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell, Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 5





	Be My Fairytail Valentine (Repost from previous accounts)

**Be My Fairytail Valentine**

* * *

**Fairytail Valentine's Fic Exchange 2018 Prompts: Valentine's Day**

**Vera's Prompt Challenge 2018 Prompts: Date Night, Cupid's Arrow, (Implied ) Lovesick, Time Together , Soulmates, Falling in love , love letter/confession(Implied),Valentine's Day, Cuddling , Domestic Affection , Heart,, Platonic Love, and "I love you".**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, Fantasy, Friendship/Family and Poetry**

**Characters: Natsu, Lucy and Happy along with the rest of Team Natsu(including Carla), Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, Jellal, Kagura, Laxus, Cana,Millianna, Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman, Evergreen and more.**

**Pairings: Multi-ship with hints of Nalu (Natsu x Lucy) , Gruvia (Gray x Juvia, Gajevy (Gajeel x Levy), Jerza (Jellal x Erza), Elfgreen (Elfman x Evergreen), Laxana (Laxus x Cana), Stingyu (Sting x Yukino), Ronerva (Rouge x Minerva), MiraFreed (Mira x Freed) ALBIs (Alzack x Bisca), "Killianna" (Kagura x Millianna) and Cappy/ ( Happy x Carla) plus some platonic pairings.**

**Rating: T-M for some mature content and steamy scenes-you've been warned!**

**Summary:** _What a splendid day of sublime couples' delight for Fairy hearts to take flight! An exploration of the romance and different kinds of love through the eyes of the Fairytail couples and characters on Valentine's Day set not too long after the events of the final arc. (Possible Slight Au) multi-ship Valentine's Day fic in the form of a poem which was originally a gift for the lovely_ _goddesofimortality_ _as part of both the_ _fairytailvalentinesexchange_ _and Vera's Prompt Challenge 2018 (from_ _fic-writer-appreciation_ _) -enjoy!_

* * *

 _**A/N: Hey guys, it's your girl so guess who's back? Back again! (Not-so-subtle Reference to Without Me, a very old song of Eminem from my days as a fifth gradero over 16 years ago for those who don't already know ). This time its with an Valentine's 's Day poem which was orignally for the lovely** _ _**goddesofimortality** _ _**as part of both the** _ _**fairytailvalentinesexchange** _ _**and the** _ _**fic-writer-appreciation** _ _**'s appreciation veraspromptchallenge 2018 . Happy Valentine's Day Meliel and everyonel! Here's hoping you enjoy this multi-ship labour of love which is an exploration of the different kinds of bond through the eyes of the Fairytail couples and guild on Valentine's Day.** _

_**Now, as stated previously, this is a multi-ship fic that's chalk full of plenty of steamy , romantic , and fluffy moments between the Big Four (Nalu, Gruvia, Gajevy, and Jerza), other couples and non-romantic pairings for you to devour . By the way, this fic is very LGBTIQ+/queer postive (in case it wasn't apparent from the same-sex Yuri ship pairing of Kagura and Millianna). Probably won't suit the fancy of any queerphobic naysayers who view same-sex couples (along with the rest of queer community) as "vile abominations". Not that I care about some militant bigots possibly being turned off by this poem lol . (Yes, I consider myself to be a queer-affirming person who fully supports the community and is queer/ a member herself . Fun fact: The honorable Hiro-sensei himself has also shown he's clearly pro-lgbtiq+.) Anyway, apologies for the long-ass A/N. Without further ado, here's the poem -enjoy!** _

**(** _**Note: Be sure to scroll down further and past the cut/read more button if on tumblr for the poem.)** _

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _**As you all know by now Fairytail does not belong to me, but the most honourable Hiro-sensei instead, for whom without this labour of love wouldn't be possible.** _

* * *

**Glossary of Some of the Used Featured**

**Agape:** " _an unconditional love that sees beyond the outer surface and accepts the recipient for whom he/she is, regardless of their flaws, shortcomings or faults. It's the type of love that everyone strives to have for their fellow human beings. Although you may not like someone, you decide to love them just as a human being. This kind of love is all about sacrifice as well as giving and expecting nothing in return. The translation of the word agape is love in the verb - form: it is the love demonstrated by your behavior towards another person. It is a committed and chosen love . "_

**(Source:totescute)**

**Philia:** _"an affectionate, warm and tender platonic love. It makes you desire friendship with someone. It's the kind of love which livens up the Agape love. Although you may have an agape love for your enemies, you may not have a phileo love for the same people. The translation of the word phileo is love in the noun — form: it is how you feel about someone. It is a committed and chosen love. "_

**(Source:totecute)**

**Storge:** _"familial love refers to natural or instinctual affection, such as the love of a parent towards offspring and vice versa. In social psychology, another term for love between good friends is philia."_

**(Source: Wikipedia)**

**Ludus:** _" playful or uncommitted love. It can involve activities such as teasing and dancing, or more overt flirting, seducing, and conjugating. The focus is on fun, and sometimes also on conquest, with no strings attached."_

**(Source: Psychology Today)**

**Eros:** _"Passionate/romantic love" (which quite obviously includes sexual and other kinds of attraction that come with being passionately in love)._

**(Source: Wikipedia)**

**Pragma:** _"a type of love that is long lasting. Usually married couples have this type of love. Pragma is a type of love that requires true commitment and understanding. "It is pragmatic this is why it is referred to as "standing in love" rather than "falling in love" because it grows over time and requires profound understanding between lovers who have been together for many years. Everyone wishes for that long lasting love . The love that last many years and brings us so much happiness. "_

**(Source: Love Is Infinite)**

* * *

" _Oh, if it be to choose and call thee mine,_

_love,, thou art every day my Valentine!"_

**(Thomas Hood)**

* * *

_A time unlike no other,_

_for it's been over 100 mostly blissful days since the rain️ woman met her beloved_

_On her way to Fairytail's bar for a noontime Valentine's Day brunch with Lisanna and Gray,_

_many couples going about their day she sees_

_Natsu, hot -blooded demon king of the etherious,_

_God of dragon fire ravishing his very keen stellar mate of the stars in his arms with searing kisses that are oh so-branding_

_This time neither imaginary_

_A moonstricken iron dragon slayer listening to Levy regale him with riveting tales on her exhilarating quest_

_to translate arcane texts of old with Lucy the day prior_

_Jellal finally being able to cozy up to Titania after so long_

_The lady of divination tucked under the crook of the lightning-dragons 's arms_

_consulting the cards for lovers's fate_

_Alzack and Bisca in the midst of conversation,_

_wiling the hours of the afternoon_

_with their little sharp-shooter for sake of merry_

_While an emboldened swordswoman with the power of firewater singing in her veins sets her sights_

_on her feral sweetheart_

_Moments of couples bliss, romantic interludes galore_

_All this and more_

_Enough for Juvia's , iridescent, beating_

_Heart to light up with joy_

_When she's greeted by a soft pressure of lips_

_Almost feather-light_

_from her frosty prince of ice_

_Rapturous wave after rapturous wave of sweet ecstasy washing over the celestial mage,_

_pumping through her veins_

_Scorching , wet kisses, her dragon -God's velvet- tongue on creamy skin_

_leaving white -hot electricity in its wake_

_Oh how she eagerly awaits for him to_

_restake his claim on her with untamed abandon!_

_Especially after those prissy pansies of Peagsi' refused to heed the warnings of Freed_

_in their shortsighted efforts to cury the zodiac wielder's favour_

_was all that it took for the very territorial dragon''s blood to positively boil!_

_Against a wall on or bent over table,_

_Where exactly Lucy knows not_

_but oh, how she can't wait to find out!_

_All for the sake of a single reminder to those who forget_

_just who the dragon-demon prince's cosmic princess of the stars belongs to_

_Wild romps_

_hours upon hours of adoring caresses, lightheaded banter_

_pillow talk in his arms galore_

_all positively bursting at the seams with plenty of steadfast love and affection_

_All in all, enough to set Lucy's heart aflutter_

_Gajeel and Levy swap stories of their day-to adventures,_

_for which either swears they could listen to the other all day_

_Drinking in every word_

_Wrapped up in each other_

_Talks and plans of a joint-romantic getaway for more than two with the other pairs are heard_

_Jellal and Titania,_

_Beast and Fairy_

_emerge from their lovers' cocoon to join their comrades for a bite at the bar_

_Laxus and Cana pause if only a moment to take in the sights and sounds of day -to-day guild life_

_Bisca and Alzack revelling in their love for one another, their daughter_

_together_

_Kagura, intoxicated queen of the mermaids_

_oh how is she keen when she springs forward just to a plant a spirited kiss on the all together, pleasantly -surprise's Millianna's waiting lips_

_Quite the spectacle to behold!_

_Now there at a table to the left_

_Does the sky maiden and her best friend, the she-devil and Freed_

_Yukino, the twin dragonslayers_

_plus Minerva along with all the exceeds sit_

_Immersed in a card game of wits_

_When one invokes the provocation for the some of the others to join_

_All who gladly heed the call_

Save the fair celestial maiden already whisked off by her unruly dragon

_for the most carnal high of her life_

_A carnal symphony of sounds ringing out_

_Ecstatic screams and garbled cries of Natsu's name_

_between primal grunts and growls, ferine snarls, and heady moans_

_All tantalizing music to the fire-breathers' ears no doubt!_

_Sentiment, hushed words of "I love yous,_

_a chorus of sighs and laughter filling the air_

_Philia, agape, storge , ludus, not just Eros fused with pragma,_

_between masculine and feminine,_

_Feminine and masculine_

_In all it's everlasting glory abound_

_All in all, a splendid day of sublime lovers' delight_

_for Fairy hearts to take flight_

_Oh what a truly lovely Fairytail Valentine's Day it has been!_

* * *

_**A/N: Well there you have it folks, my multi-ship poem for Valentine's day -hope you all enjoyed! Be sure to let me know what you think in comments/reviews, reblogs and through other means Now, just a quick side note in which I want to clarify on the one Yuri pairing featured in the poem of Kagura and Millianna. I ship Kagura and Millianna together (even if they are one of the more obscure ships in Fairytail) as a couple seeing how their chemistry together not only allows for a really close friendship, but also for a potential romantic relationship derived from their bond that seems to transcend beyond the platonic. Not to mention, it's been proven that Kagura does seem to be capable of same-sex attraction with both her and Millianna's orientation being more open to interpretation; thereby making the two all the more compatible.** _

_**Now, it's no secret that I usually tend to write opposite-sex pairings (mainly Nalu right now due to them obviously being canon and canon of my primary otps.). That aside, I ship both opposite and same-sex pairings as a couple if they are fully, semi or partially canon in shape or form across the various fandoms I'm. Same goes if the possibility for a particular pairing/set of pairing to work as a romantic couple has been established (I.e Kagura and Millianna). Anyway, just thought the A/N's would be an opportune time to bring up the point again on relateed ships, as well as what my stance on the LGBTIQ+ community was (which is positive in case some didn't get the memo ). Equality for all along with the equity, justice too. Not to mention human civil/human rights, freedom of speech (but not without its potential responsibilities or consequences) that come along with it for humans as a whole- Anyone else who doesn't truly support it be damned.** _

_**Whew, that whole commentary on ships and where I stand turned into a bit of a spiel, didn't it lol ? Sorry for going off on a bit of a tangent-but at least it's out the way? All right folks, that's all for now! Once again don't hesitate to let me know what you think by leaving a comment/review , through a reblog or by any other means. Be sure to check out the rest of my writing while staying tune for more future updates of my fics and new projects on the way!** _

_**(Links above, in the navigation and in bio If on tumblr . Also on fanfiction profile.) Oh, and do feel free to show the other writers some love by giving their fortheloveofandom events entries and fics a read. Shouldn't too much of a problem with all the multitude of talent! Kay everyone, hope you're all having a wonderful Valentine's Day—or at least a great day (even if this particular holiday isn't your thing!)**_ _**Until next time, ta ta for now!**_


End file.
